


it's always been (right in front of me)

by kursty



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kursty/pseuds/kursty
Summary: Clarke could make Lexa laugh on any day of the week. Her smile brought so many feelings into Lexa’s soul that she almost couldn’t contain the feeling. Clarke’s eyes are so blue that Lexa could drown in them if she wanted to.But, she can’t. Clarke is her best friend and the thought of possibly ruining such a sacred friendship they have built the last 4 years always pushed Lexa away from those thoughts she has of Clarke.Will they overcome this fear to find true happiness in each other? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 32
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke and Lexa are besties

The sun was slowly peeking its head through the clouds as it greeted the world with its warmth. The birds alarmed the world of its awakening as the air seasoned with salt blew effortlessly through dark, brown curls. Lexa could feel the air filling her lungs as she pushed her body to the point of exhaustion. Running was never her first option, but it was the only thing that could clear her mind of the constant daze she felt herself in lately. Running maybe once a week, turned to twice, turned to nearly every day of the week. It was a great habit to uptake, so she wasn’t that upset about it. 

As the school year was approaching, stress seemed to fill Lexa up more and more. Not only law school but working full time as head manager of a bar only added to the endless pile of responsibility. Normally, the school year did not feel that stressful because she always studied hard in school, but she was on her last year of law school before she entered the real world. Maybe she was more stressed of what will come after college rather than the stress she is feeling now. 

As Lexa was pushing her body to the limit, she was reaching the pier on the beach of Galveston as she received a text from her best friend. 

(7:09 am) Clarke: Hey! Are you still on for Sunday brunch today with the girls?   
(7:11 am) Lexa: How could I ever miss a brunch with my favorite ladies? :) 11am right?  
(7:14 am) Clarke: Yes ma’am, I’ll pick you and O up around 10:45am?  
(7:15 am) Lexa: Sounds great, I’ll let her know. See you then

Lexa smiled at her phone as she began making her way back to her apartment to clean herself of all the sweat. Clarke and Lexa met their freshmen year of college at Polis University as they were assigned to the same dorm. They quickly became inseparable after Lexa’s ex-girlfriend of 4 years, Costia, broke up with her a month and a half into the semester. Something about “getting the college experience”. Clarke helped Lexa through the late nights filled with tears and Jameson which brought them into a beautiful friendship. The only hard part is that Lexa found Clarke to be the most beautiful being on this planet. Clarke could make Lexa laugh on any day of the week. Her smile brought so many feelings into Lexa’s soul that she almost couldn’t contain the feeling. Clarke’s eyes are so blue that Lexa could drown in them if she wanted to. 

But, she can’t. Clarke is her best friend and the thought of possibly ruining such a sacred friendship they have built the last 4 years always pushed Lexa away from those thoughts she has of Clarke. Mind over matter.   
\-----   
As Lexa snuck back into her apartment so she wouldn’t wake her roommate, she made her way into her bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes drenched with sweat, she stepped into the steaming shower to release the tension in her shoulders that was built up on her run. Finishing up her shower, she pulled her hair into a towel and threw on some sweats and a hoodie. She walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee as she saw Octavia sitting at the bar eating a bagel.   
“Good morning, sunshine”, Octavia said with a mouthful of bagel. 

“Good morning to you, as well. Clarke said she would be here around 10:45 to pick us up for brunch”, Lexa said as she stole the rest of Octavia’s bagel. 

“Bitch! Get your own bagel”, Octavia smirked as she made no effort to get her bagel back, “Anywaaaay, so Clarke is picking us up?”

“Yes, O, that is what I just said.”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s Clarke.”

Lexa already knew where this conversation was going. A few months ago, O and Lexa were having a movie and wine night when Lexa drunkenly confessed her love for Clarke to O. Ever since then, O has made every attempt to tease Lexa about Clarke. 

“Octavia, please don’t even start with that. I haven’t even had my coffee yet”, Lexa said as she started pouring her coffee into her favorite mug that Clarke made for her their freshman year of college. It was a beautiful mug made from all the colors of the rainbow. On the side was engraved a simple “Love, Clarke” and Lexa adored it every time she used her mug… which may have been almost every day of the week. She took a long drink from her coffee then setting it upon the counter. 

“Well, look at who has had their coffee!”, Octavia grinned as she leaned over the counter to get closer to Lexa. “Look, you have been in love with this girl since forever, when the fuck are you going to actually do something about it?”

“She is my best friend and I can’t jeopardize that; she means more to me than my own feelings”, Lexa said with a defeated sigh. 

“Look, I know, I get it. But sometimes we have to take these risk or we are always going to wonder the what if’s and what not’s”, Octavia said as she was getting up to head to her room, “you deserve happiness Lex, and also, I am tired of always watching you pine all over her.”  
Lexa gave a small laugh which seemed to please Octavia. 

“Now go get ready so we can get some brunch. Mimosa’s are calling our names”, Octavia said as she gave Lexa a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to her room. 

\----

*knock knock*

Lexa ran to the door as she opened it and saw a blue-eyed angel looking back at her. She was wearing blue jean boyfriend jeans, a yellow striped V-neck, and brown sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun, but her loose curls that didn’t fit in the bun swept her cheeks as she reached in and wrapped Lexa in a warm embrace. 

“Ugh, Lexa I haven’t seen you in forever”, Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear.

“Clarke, it has been two days”, Lexa laughed as she returned the hug. 

“Yeah but any second is far too long.”

Lexa pulled back and gave her best friend a soft smile as Octavia came to the door to give her greetings. 

“Alright, bitches. Let’s go grab some drinks!” Octavia said as she was trying to shove the other girls through the door. 

“Okay okay, jeez, let me grab my wallet”, Lexa replied annoyingly as she ran back to her room and retrieved her wallet. 

“Raven and Anya said that they were already on the way and would grab a table for all of us so that we won’t have to wait long”, Clarke explained as all the girls were getting into Clarke’s car.   
“Sounds great, let the love birds do the dirty work”, Octavia laughed while she was choosing the music for the 15-minute car ride in the backseat. 

“I have no idea how Raven deals with my sister. God bless her soul”, Lexa breathed out which earned a chuckle from Clarke.

“Love is love, Lexa. You never quite know where you will find”, Clarke winked at Lexa with her typical smug smile. 

Lexa laughed in response and wondered how someone in the world could be so beautiful. Clarke always has made these comments towards Lexa, especially this past summer. There conversations were always flirtatious, but Lexa tried to tell herself that this is how all best friends are. Simple friendly flirting. I mean, she thought so, anyway. She continued to swallow these feelings in order to keep her best friend. Losing Clarke would never be an option for Lexa, and she promised she would never let feelings get in her way. Love was weakness and Lexa could not succumb to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the girls meet for brunch and we learn a little bit about them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapters because I am loving this story so far and it y'all enjoyed the first, here is a second :)

Clarke woke up on Sunday morning to the sun peeking behind the blinds which lit up the room in a hue of yellow. Typically, waking up with the sun was the last thing Clarke was interested in. If it was her choice, she would sleep until two in the afternoon but sadly, she had responsibilities. Yet, this morning, she could not wait to get out of bed and start her day. She was beyond excited to see Lexa. Seeing Lexa always brought a smile to Clarke’s face and gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. 

It was 6:30am when Clarke jumped out of bed to take a quick shower and grab herself a cup of coffee. She opened the door to her art room and sighed at all of the unfinished paintings she had. Lately, inspiration has been falling short. She would have all of these ideas in her head but could never get the images onto a canvas. Luckily, her gallery downstairs was still plentiful with all of her paintings and those of her colleagues, yet, this past summer has been tough on inspiration. 

Despite her wary feelings of her artwork, she was still filled with excitement to see her best friend. She sent a quick text message to Lexa to make sure she was still on for brunch with girls, but Clarke was really just hoping that Lexa was going. As much as she loves her friends, they do not quite compare to Lexa. She smiled as Lexa responded quick and decided to go ahead and get dressed for the day. She knew that Lexa’s favorite color was yellow, so she put on her yellow striped shirt. Not for Lexa… Okay, maybe for Lexa. Yes, definitely for Lexa.   
Clarke grabbed her keys and ran out of the door to go pick up her friends. 

\--- 

“Hello baby sister, always good to see you!” Anya greeted Lexa as she pulled her into a tight hug. She gave her greetings to Octavia and Clarke, too.   
“Ahh my dearest sister”, Lexa replied sarcastically. 

“Please, don’t act like you hate me. We all know you love me.”

“Stop you are making me look like a softie”, Lexa grunted. 

“Lex, we all know you are actually a softie. Don’t forget about how you cried because you couldn’t adopt that cat at Petco”, Clarke said as she nudged Lexa’s shoulder.   
Lexa put on her on best pouty eyes and sulking frown, “but Mr. Whiskers looked so cuddly and lonely. Don’t pretend you weren’t sad, too.”

“Let’s not forget about that time Anya told me about when you guys were watching The Notebook and yo- “, Raven was joining in until she was interrupted. 

“Ooookay, anyway,” Lexa blurted in to avoid any more embarrassment. The table busted out into laughter because they know how much Lexa hates this type of attention. In no way was she a softie. It was just the cat was simply cute and the movie extra corny… but also cute. 

“Hello ladies, my name is Echo and I will be your server today. Is there anything I can get you all started with?”

“I think we would all love to start with two pitchers of mimosas”, Octavia said. 

“Actually, I would love a vodka bloody mary if that’s alright”, Lexa asked. 

“Of course, anything for you, beautiful”, Echo winked at Lexa as she wrote down their drink orders and headed to the bar. 

“Dude, she totally wants you”, Anya said as she threw a straw wrapper at Lexa from across the table. 

“Please, she is waaay out of my league, plus, I am sure she just does that because she’s trying to get a tip”, Lexa replied. 

“She is definitely not out of your league. If anything, you are out of her league,” Clarke said nonchalantly. Lexa looked at Clarke and Clarke looked as if she was simply just admiring green eyes. “You always say that, Lex. You’re beautiful and you need to know that.”

Raven observed as she was watching the exchange between the two girls and quietly grinned to herself. After a few minutes of all the girls chatting with one another, Echo brought all of their drinks out and set them on the table. She took all of the girl’s orders and headed back to put their order into the kitchen but not without flirting with Lexa some more. 

“Alright ladies drink up and remember, no bad habits, just good times”, Octavia cheered as she raised her glass while all of the girls followed.

\----

After they all finished their food and polished off one too many drinks to have in the middle of the day, the girls moved outside to the patio to enjoy each other’s company some more and talk. 

“So, Raven, how does it feel to be all moved in with Anya now?” Octavia asked. 

“Oh my god, it is literally the best. I never thought I could be happier. Plus, we literally get to have sex anytime we want. I swear, we had sex for a week straight after I moved in and-“

“Okay gross Ray, we do not all want to hear about your sescapades between you and my sister,” Lexa said as she shoved Raven’s legs off of her. 

“Are you sure, Lex? Because there are some great stories, I could tell you about,” Anya teased.

“Yeah, I am gonna go with a hard pass on that”, Lexa replied dryly. 

“Anyway, Clarke, how are things going with you and Finn?” Raven asked. 

God, Finn. Lexa loved that Clarke was getting out more, but she hated the idea of Clarke being with someone else. Clarke and Finn had been dating for the past four months. Clarke wasn’t head over hills for Finn, but she seemed to settle. He had a good job, looked halfway decent, and as Clarke proclaims, the sex wasn’t half bad. Lexa just never had a great feeling about Finn. Every time they all went out together, she would see Finn eyeing other girls when Clarke wasn’t paying attention and would even ignore her. It created a boiling pit inside of Lexa’s stomach because Clarke deserved someone more than that. Someone that would give all of their attention to Clarke. Someone like her. 

“Things are going okay, I guess. I’m not really sure. It just kind of feels like we are going through the motions sometimes and when we are together, he’s not really there”, Clarke sighed and lowered her head. “But I do love him, so I’m trying to give him the benefit of the doubt”. 

“If you aren’t happy Clarke it’s okay to leave. I know I set you guys up and it won’t hurt my feelings if that isn’t the relationship that you want. If anything, I would feel bad for getting you two together”, Raven replied feeling sorry that her friend feels that way. 

“No, don’t feel bad. I think we just have some things we need to work through. He’s a great guy but he just seems different right now. I’m sure we just need to talk and sort out whatever is going on.”  
“Just know that we are all here for you and I will totally kick anybody’s ass if they mess with you,” Octavia chimed in to let know Clarke she was listening. 

“I know. I love you guys so much”, Clarke said as she gave a soft smile to all of them. 

“We love you, too”, all of the girls responded. 

\----

All of the girls stayed and chatted for a good hour when Octavia’s boyfriend showed up on the patio. Octavia ran up to him and he gave her a deep kiss as he lifted her off the ground.   
“Always good see you, Linc”, Lexa greeted. 

“And you as well, Lexa. Hello ladies,” Lincoln greeted the other girls and made his round of hugs. “I am sorry to steal my lady from all of you, but Octavia and I are going to meet with my parents to look at this house they want to buy. They insisted I brought O because of how nit-picky she is about details.” 

“Of course, O told us about it during brunch,” Anya said to assure him. 

“Alright, babes. I will see all of you soon. Lex, I am staying with Linc tonight and I will be back tomorrow sometime. Love you all.” Octavia said as she said her goodbyes to the group of girls along with Lincoln. 

“Alright, Lex are you ready to go?”, Clarke said as she stood up and offered a hand out to Lexa. 

“Right after you, my lady,” Lexa grinned while taking Clarke’s hand. They said their goodbyes to Anya and Raven as they were giggling and holding hands making their way out to the car. All throughout brunch, they would grab hands and escape into their own conversation they were having. When Lexa and Clarke were together, it was as if they were the only two people on the planet. The only thing is that it didn’t go unnoticed. 

After Clarke and Lexa made it outside of the restaurant and to the car, it was just Anya and Raven left on the patio as they finished their drinks.   
“How long do you think it’ll take them to realize they are in love?” Raven asked curiously. 

“Babe, your guess is just as good as mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes Lexa home from brunch. And, well, things happen ;)

“Thank you for the ride home, Clarke”, Lexa said as she gathered her things and began getting out of the car. “Do you wanna come inside for a bit and help me get ready for class tomorrow? I think I mostly have everything printed out and stuff, but company would be nice.”

“I am glad you asked because I planned on staying anyway, thanks for the invite though”, Clarke teased with a mischievous smile. 

Both girls gathered their things and Lexa led them into the apartment. Clarke loved that Lexa’s walls were filled with her artwork even though some were store bought. Lexa always insisted on paying for the paintings, but Clarke would honestly consider it a sin if she took her best friends’ money for her artwork. 

Clarke plopped herself on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, “so what all do you need to get ready for tomorrow?”

“Well I need to print a copy for all of my syllabi’s and make sure I have all of my textbooks in order. Other than that, nothing really, I was just trying to coax you into watching a movie with me at the end of all of this.”

“Lex, you don’t have to coax me, you weirdo. How about you print your things and whatnot and I’ll crack open a bottle of wine and pick a movie”. 

“Okay, sounds good. Just give me like 10 minutes”, Lexa said as she began playing on her computer to get the right documents printed. 

Lexa couldn’t’ help but peek over her computer to see that Clarke had grabbed some of Lexa’s sweats and a hoodie as she was pouring them some wine. She had no idea how someone in those clothes could look so sexy. Clarke’s hair was pulled up in a bun as Lexa’s eyes glazed and could only imagine what her sweet, milky skin would taste like. Her lips pressed up against her neck behind the ear whispering sweet nothings. These thoughts created an uncomfortable wetness between her legs. She began shifting her in a seat trying to make herself more comfortable but with Clarke looking like that in her kitchen only made her throb in a pool of wetness. 

Lexa looked back down at her computer and printed what she needed to while trying her best to shake the sexual thoughts of her best friend. A few moments later, she was done and put her things away as she grabbed a blanket and headed for the couch. 

“That didn’t take you very long”, Clarke said while making room for Lexa on the couch. 

“Yeah didn’t have much, I had all this other shit ready like 2 weeks ago. So what movie are we watching?” Lexa said as she laid on the couch and put her head on Clarke’s lap. 

“Fifty Shades of Grey, I haven’t seen it yet and saw that it was on Hulu. Seemed too good of an opportunity to miss since I don’t have Hulu”, Clarke replied as she ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair and taking a sip of her wine. 

Great. Lexa’s has a pool between her legs and Clarke wants to watch Fifty Shades. Lexa mentally prepares herself for an evening full of sexual frustration while her best friend sits with her on the couch. What could possibly go wrong.

“Shall I pop us some corn, my lady?” Lexa said in a British accent which drew a laugh from the blonde’s lips. 

“Why, yes, darling. The popping of corn would be magnificent”, Clarke replied in the same accent which both had them giggling.

\----

The movie was nearly ending and a bottle and a half on wine had gone missing. Lexa’s head was back on Clarke’s lap with hands running through her hair. Lexa could not wait to be alone so she could settle the aching between her legs. She has no idea how she survived the movie. The whole time she just wished Clarke would grip her hair hard and take her right there on the couch. She cringed at the thought because of course, Clarke is her best friend, but god damn, she had an aching for Clarke.   
The ending credits were running, and Lexa began sitting up to grab another glass of wine. She went ahead and grabbed Clarke one, too, just in case she wanted another. They usually always wanted another. 

Lexa returned with the glasses of wine and handed one to Clarke. 

“Did you like the movie?” Lexa asked genuinely wondering. 

“Yes, I loved it. Makes me realize how much I miss having sex,” Clarke admitted.

“What do you mean you miss sex? You have a whole boyfriend. I, on another hand, am having the dry spell of the fucking year,” Lexa replied. 

“Dude, Finn and I haven’t had sex in like two months. Every time I try to its either he is too tired, or he has to wake up in the morning. I was so horny the other day I tried to fuck him in the bathroom at this restaurant we were eating at,” Clarke said as she took a long drink from her wine. “I don’t know how you go so long without sex; I feel like I am literally going to combust.”  
Lexa laughed at the response. “Well, good toys can go a long way. Maybe you should invest in one.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I just miss Finn sometimes. He just isn’t there like I want or need him to be. Like, why can’t he be more like you? You are always there for me, we always do things like this, and Finn just… he just does nothing.”

Lexa sighs at the thought. “Listen. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, Clarke. You light up every room you walk in to, you can make me laugh on my worst days, and you are so deeply loved by everyone you know. I see that and I feel like Finn doesn’t. I know that you love him, but you have to do what is best for you.”

These words bring the biggest smile on the blonde’s face. Clarke finishes the rest of her glass and sets it on the coffee table. She leans over to Lexa and pushes Lexa’s glass up to her lips to make Lexa finish her drink. Lexa obeys and gulps the rest. Both girls are pushing a hard buzz which could probably be classified as drunk. 

Clarke scoots closer over to Lexa and straddles her leg without losing eye contact. “Lexa, you are so beautiful, and I am so thankful to have someone who understands all of me.”

Lexa gulps at this new position. Clarke would always straddle Lexa like this but with the aching that has been between her legs, she is quite overwhelmed with the closeness of the blonde.   
Lexa looked into blue eyes, “I think that I am the lucky one”. 

Clarke leaned closer to wrap her arms around Lexa into a hug but the pressure of her leg pushed into Lexa’s core. A soft moan escaped from the back of her throat into Clarke’s ear. Clarke’s body stiffened and didn’t move which felt like an eternity. 

Lexa couldn’t bring herself to move either. She was in shock of Clarke’s leg between hers and the moan she let escape from herself. It just happened so fast and unexpectedly that it was almost inevitable. 

Finally, Clarke leaned back, and blue eyes met green. 

“Um, Lexa…”, Clarke said almost in a question. Lexa could say nothing but look with a blank expression. “Lex.”

Lexa opened her mouth to speak but she could not form any words. She had just moaned into Clarke’s ear, what exactly was she supposed to say?

The side of Clarke’s lips began upturning. Lexa couldn’t find what could possibly make Clarke smile in such a time of awkwardness. 

Clarke wrapped her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck while pushing her knee harder into Lexa’s core. 

“Fuck, Clarke”, Lexa moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure and unsureness. 

“Tell me, Lex, tell me about this dry spell of the fucking year”, Clarke said with a devilish grin as she began putting more pressure into Lexa. 

Lexa had the hardest time forming coherent thoughts. With the amount of alcohol in her blood and the thought of Clarke’s body pushing up against her, nothing was making sense right now. She knew Clarke flirted time to time but never thought the interest was mutual. It was almost too much to take in right now. 

“It’s been a very, very long time. But Clarke what are we doing right now exactly?” Lexa asked. Lexa just wanted Clarke to keep going but this was her best friend. Her best friend who was in a relationship. Lexa couldn’t help but ask what was happening because everything was so confusing right now. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Clarke stated. 

Clarke straddled Lexa by putting each of her legs on both sides of Lexa’s. She gripped the back on Lexa’s hair and pulled back exposing her neck. She ran her tongue from Lexa’s collarbone to the back of her ear. Clarke could feel Lexa’s body shudder underneath her which only brought her pleasure. 

“Fuck, Clarke”, Lexa moaned as Clarke nipped at her jaw. 

“That I will do, Lex”, Clarke replied as she began moving her hands underneath Lexa’s shirt. 

Clarke lightly brushed her fingertips along Lexa’s abdomen, slowly making her way up to her breast. Lexa’s stomach twisted in circles with pleasure. Lexa had to touch Clarke back, so she grabbed Clarke’s ass to push her body further into hers. Clarke let out a loud moan as her body was being pulled into Lexa’s. 

“Your hoodie is very offending, Clarke”, Lexa said seductively. 

“Then why don’t you do something about it, Lex”, Clarke replied. Lexa could see the darkness in Clarke’s eyes which sent a thrill all throughout her body. 

Lexa lifted the hoodie off of Clarke and was greeted with two uncovered breasts. Of course, Clarke wasn’t wearing a bra. Just her luck. Lexa took one nipple into her mouth as her hand reached to give attention to the other. Clarke’s head rocked back as she slowly started grinding her hips into Lexa’s abdomen. Soft moans were escaping the blonde’s mouth as it fueled the fire in between Lexa’s thighs. 

“Take me to your room, Lex”, Clarke pleaded as her eyes burned into Lexa’s. 

Lexa said nothing but lifted herself off of the couch with Clarke still straddling her. She carried her into the bedroom and shut the door with her leg. She laid Clarke on the bed and was now straddling Clarke. 

“Kiss me, Lex, please kiss me”. 

Lexa stared at Clarke’s lips before moving forward. She wanted to mentally capture this image in front of her. All of this beauty that was in front of her. Clarke wrapped her hand around Lexa’s neck as they both met in the middle. Lexa kissed her so softly, yet with intent. Clarke’s lips were so soft that Lexa felt like melting into the body underneath her. Clarke returned the kiss with every intention that Lexa was offering. Lexa’s tongue licked the bottom of Clarke’s gums which made Clarke open her mouth inviting Lexa in. The kiss deepened and turned heavy with intent and want. 

Lexa leaned up and threw off her bra and shirt in which Clarke ran her hands up the side of Lexa’s body grabbing hand fulls of Lexa breasts. In response, Lexa ground her hips into Clarke’s stomach and Clarke thrusted her body into Lexa’s trying to give Lexa as much contact as possible. 

Lexa lowered her body and started peppering kisses on Clarke’s throat, down to her collarbones, her breasts, and slowly licking and kissing down Clarke’s stomach. Lexa used her tongue to tease the top of Clarke’s sweatpants which drew soft moans from her lips. 

Their eyes met. “May I?”, Lexa asked as she bit the top the pants and pulled which made Clarke buck her hips lightly. This was all the permission Lexa needed. 

She pulled the pants and underwear off in one swift motion and threw them on the side of the bed. Lexa’s eyes met Clarke’s sopping wet pussy which was begging to be touched. Lexa’s own core was throbbing with just the thought of running her tongue through Clarke’s folds. 

“God, Clarke, you are so fucking wet right now”, Lexa breathed as she met Clarke’s eyes. 

“Look at what you do to me”, Clarke said as she began running her own hands down her body, pushing her fingers in between her folds. She took her hand and pushed her fingers into Lexa’s mouth which Lexa took eagerly. “Taste what you do to me.” 

Lexa usually loved to tease the women she had in bed but with Clarke’s juices on her lips and the want in between her legs, she pushed Clarke’s legs apart as far as she could and set her tongue broadly in between Clarke’s legs. 

“Oh fuck, Lexa”, Clarke moaned as she grabbed a fistful of Lexa’s hair. 

Lexa ate Clarke out relentlessly and reacted to the way Clarke’s body molded around her mouth. As Lexa grazed her teeth on Clarke’s clit, Clarke pulled hard on Lexa’s hair but the moan that escaped the blonde’s lips was sinister. Clarke began thrusting her hips harder into Lexa’s face. 

“Fuck, Lex, please get inside of me”, Clarke begged as she pulled Lexa’s hair more. 

With permission, Lexa plunged two fingers inside of Clarke which made her back arch off of the bed. “Holy fuck, fuck yes”, Clarke deeply moaned.   
Lexa pounded into her, filling Clarke up as much as she could. Lexa filled in one more finger while her tongue stayed attached to Clarke’s clit. 

“Fuck don’t stop, Lex. I’m so close.”

Lexa loved that Clarke was a talker because it made her job so much easier. 

Clarke began reaching her orgasm as her legs tightened around Lexa’s head, muffling the sweet sinister sounds that were escaping from Clarke’s mouth. As Clarke peaked, Lexa slowed her movements to ensure Clarke could enjoy this high for as long as possible. After a few minutes and Lexa could feel Clarke’s legs relax, she retracted her fingers. She made eye contact with Clarke as Lexa brought her fingers up to her mouth and taste everything Clarke had to offer. 

“You taste so fucking good, Clarke”, Lexa said as she seductively moved up the blonde’s body, planting kisses on her way up.   
“Kiss me”, Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear.

Lexa gave Clarke the softest kisses which sent electricity through her body. Clarke loved tasting herself on the brunette’s lips. 

Lexa laid down next to Clarke and neither spoke a word which felt like hours when it was honestly maybe sixty seconds. 

“Lexa”, Clarke whispered. 

“Clarke”, Lexa replied. 

“I need to talk to you about something.”

“Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to hear after I just fucked my best friend”, Lexa laughed, trying to make things not so tense. She meant it in a friendly way. 

“No, Lex, it’s not bad,” Clarke said as she shifted her body so that she was facing Lexa. “I just- I… ugh fuck. Lexa, I have liked you for a really long time. The only reason I started dating Finn was because I thought you had absolutely no interest. Raven told me about him, so boom, I was distracted from the thought of you and maybe I could get over the crush I was having. I was hoping we could talk first about everything before this,” Clarke pointed to both of them naked in bed, “happened.”

Lexa could only respond with a smile. She grabbed Clarke’s face and pulled her into a kiss. 

“Clarke, I have liked you for a really long time, too, but was so scared to ruin this friendship,” Lexa admitted. 

“Well, what do we do now?” Clarke asked as she snuggled her head into Lexa’s neck. 

“How about we get some rest for now and we can talk tomorrow? I have class early and feel that this will be more than a five-minute conversation”, Lexa suggested.

“That’s perfect because I think you sent my body into the afterlife and won’t be back until the morning”, Clarke laughed. “But soon, you are mine.”

“Good, because this is seriously the dry spell of the fucking year”, Lexa teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't contain the smut


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn confronts Clarke at her gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small bit of violence in this chapter and felt I should tell y'all. Finn gets a little rough with Clarke. Ultimately, Clarke is unharmed but felt I should say something before y'all read. I updated the archive warnings just in case. Happy reading.

Lexa’s alarm began ringing at 6:45am due to the 8:00am she decided to take this semester. She didn’t mind it since she considered herself an early bird anyway. She awoke with a faint headache and blonde curls tucked into her neck. For a second, she completely forgot of the night she had just had and almost jumped out of bed until she regained her thoughts. 

‘Holy shit’, she thought to herself. She began to rack her brain at the realization that her and her best friend had sex last night. The thought almost sent her into a panic attack because of how much they had drank last night. She would think that Clarke may have regretted what they did but she reminded herself of the faint memory of what Clarke had told her before they went to sleep.   
“Lexa, I have liked you for a really long time.” Those words kept replaying in Lexa’s mind as she laid next to the blonde while the morning sun began peeking into the bedroom. 

After pushing all the worrying thoughts to the side, she looked over to see Clarke softly sleeping as the sun seemed to magnify her blonde curls. She was laying on her stomach and the sheets stopped right before the curve of her ass. Lexa could only admire the soft skin of Clarke’s back and seeing faint scratch marks on it from the night before. Lexa smirked to herself knowing that she was the reason they were there. 

As much as she wanted to wake Clarke up and replay the night before, she couldn’t bring herself to wake her up from such a peaceful sleep. Instead, she headed to the shower to wash up from the rigorous amount of activities she just had. 

The time was 7:20am and Lexa needed to leave soon in order to find a parking spot on campus. She debated on letting Clarke know she was leaving but instead she left a note on the bedside table. Lexa didn’t mind leaving her at the apartment by herself since Clarke had a key anyway and from all of the sleepovers she had before, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Clarke,   
I had to leave for class and didn’t want to wake you. We will talk soon.   
Love,   
Lexa”

Lexa tucked the note on the bedside table and headed out of the door to start her last year of law school. 

\---- 

The sun was now far too bright as Clarke began stirring in bed. She stretched her arms and legs before she opened her eyes. The realization set in that she was naked… naked in Lexa’s bed. It wasn’t the fact that she was naked in Lexa’s bed that had her heart racing, it was the fact that Lexa wasn’t there. Despite the amount of alcohol, she had the night before, she was completely coherent of the actions that happened. 

She got out of bed and put her feet on the floor when she noticed a small piece of paper on the nightstand and opened it. 

“Of course, she had class today”, she mumbled to herself, “you are freaking out for no reason. You knew she had class today.” 

Clarke realized that the time was 8:30am and had to get her gallery opened at 10:00am so she decided to grab all of her belongings and head back to her apartment to get ready for the day.   
She stumbled out of bed and put on the clothes she had worn the night before. She would just wash them and bring them back to Lexa, she thought. As she pulled the hoodie over her head and walked into the living room, she looked at the couch and replayed the night before. How she leaned in to give Lexa a hug and had a soft moan in her ear as a reply. The memory sent chills down her back and butterflies in her core. 

Clarke remembered how beautiful Lexa looked the night before and the sweet things she said to her when talking about how she deserved more than Finn. All Clarke wanted to do was finally have the balls to close in the distance between her and brunette, so when she leaned in and heard a moan, Clarke finally had the confidence. 

Clarke smirked to herself at the memories and decided that it was time to head out. She was looking around the living room and bedroom for her phone and couldn’t find it. Finally, she saw that it was next to the wine glasses in the kitchen. 

On the screen, she saw that she had a missed call and a few text messages from Finn. Her heart dropped. “Fuck”, she whispered to herself. 

As much as the loved Finn at the time despite the feeling of loneliness she had been feeling with him, she came to realize that she had just cheated on Finn. She tried to remind herself that Finn was just a distraction to get the thoughts of Lexa out, but she was human, and she felt bad that she did that to him. 

Missed Call (6:36pm): Finn   
Finn (7:38am): Hey babe, you were supposed to come over last night. Just making sure everything is okay. I wanted to talk about a few things.   
Finn (7:40am): Please let me know you’re okay   
Finn (8:23am): You’re usually awake by now getting ready for work to set the gallery up. Why are you ignoring me? 

She decided to just pocket her phone and respond to him when she got home to get ready. She wasn’t even sure what she would say to him. 

\----

Clarke was now showered and headed downstairs to the gallery. She walked in from the back entrance so she could make sure everything was set up before the unlocked the front door to the public. 

“Good morning, Clarke!” Murphy said as he greeted her with a cup of coffee. “It’s your usual, vanilla latte with cinnamon.” 

“Thank you, Murph. Is everything looking okay so far? The new artists said they set everything up how they wanted to so our job here is easy,” Clarke said in a cheerful way. 

“Yeah all looks good. I was with them here yesterday in case they needed anything, but they said everything was how they wanted it so all good down here,” Murphy replied. 

“Thank you again for coming in yesterday. Also, when is the new artist coming in today?”, Clarke thanked him. 

“Yeah, no worries. Always down for some extra money. And Madi said she would be here around 9:45 to make sure everything looked okay one last time. You know how you artist are,” Murphy laughed as he nudged Clarke’s shoulder. 

Clarke went to her office to work on some paperwork. She got there a little earlier so she could make sure everything was in order. After a while, there was a soft knock on her door that was already open. 

“Hey, she’s here”, Murphy said. 

“Sounds great, I’ll be out shortly.”

Clarke put all of her paperwork aside and walked into the gallery to be greeted by a young woman. 

“Clarke, I seriously cannot thank you enough for this opportunity. It feels so great to see my artwork hanging on walls with price tags on them. This is so surreal,” Madi said excitedly. 

Clarke loved seeing young artists getting the attention their work deserved. She remembered her first getting an opening in a gallery and could only feel the excitement the young girl had.   
Clarke gave her a genuine smile as they talked and walked through the gallery to make sure everything was set up to Madi’s taste.

\----

The gallery was busy all morning with young couples and a few photographers. Many were asking Madi to explain her artwork while even some were buying. Madi was ecstatic and was a little ball of optimism and Clarke could only see herself in her. Oh, to be a young artist and being noticed. 

As the crowd was thinning and lunch time was approaching, Clarke decided that she was going to go to the bakery a couple blocks away and grab something from there. As she was gathering her bags to head out, a man stepped abruptly in front of her halting her from moving forward anymore. She looked up to see that Finn was standing right there in front of her. Her heart stopped but felt like it was hammering at the same time. 

“Well, hello, Clarke. So crazy running into you here,” Finn said sarcastically as he leaned in for a kiss. Clarke let him kiss her because she wasn’t sure what else to do. 

“Finn, this is literally my home and my gallery,” Clarke managed to get out calmly. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I haven’t heard from you since like yesterday morning and I was getting worried so I thought I would just stop in”, Finn replied. “I thought you were ignoring me. Where even were you?”

'Fuck, I forgot to reply to him', Clarke thought to herself.

“Uhm, well I had brunch with the girls and then I took Lexa home. She asked me to help get her stuff ready for class, we put on a movie, and I guess we just fell asleep. I didn’t hear my phone,” Clarke said nervously. 

“Of course, you were with Lexa. You’re always with Lexa”, Finn said dryly. 

“Finn, can we not do this here? I have a new artist here today and things can get hectic. I would rather if we just talked later,” Clarke said trying to keep Finn calm. He was known for getting a little loud sometimes. This wasn't the first time in the last few months that Finn believed Lexa to be the sole of their problem.

“No, it’s bullshit. You were supposed to come over last night and you just happened to ‘fall asleep and Lexa’s’. It always has to be about Lexa,” Finn said as his voice began to rise. 

“Finn, you are getting loud and people are beginning to stare. We can talk about this later.” Clarke was starting to get very annoyed at this point. She tried pushing past him to go get some food, but Finn wouldn’t let her. 

“No, we are talking about this now. Anytime I try to hang out with you, you can’t because you have plans with her or something. What is it? Is she turning you into a lesbian?” Finn said as he grabbed Clarke’s forearm. 

“For starters, you can get your fucking hand off of me. Secondly, you don’t just turn into a fucking lesbian. Lastly, you can get out of my way,” Clarke said as she ripped his hand from her arm. He would grab her sometimes but never as hard as he just did. 

Finn grabbed her arm again and pulled her off the side rather harshly. He pinned her against the wall and got close to her face. 

“What the fuck were you doing last night, princess? You know I don’t like it when you lie to me,” Finn said in a low, harsh whisper. 

“Finn, you are hurting me”, Clarke said. 

“I’ll let you go when you tell me.”

“I told you that I fell asleep at Lexa’s, Finn. Now get the fuck off of me”, Clarke said angrily. 

Clarke’s blood was boiling with anger and the restriction she was feeling with Finn holding her against the wall. All of the remorse she was feeling about cheating was flown out of the window with the position she was in now. With remorse gone, she looked up at Finn and a smug smirk began forming on her lips. 

“Fine, Finn. You want to know where I was last night?”, Clarke asked mischievously. 

He nodded as he pushed her harder against the wall. 

“I spent my night getting my pussy ate and cumming more than you ever made me in the past four months. And God, did it feel fucking amazing,” Clarke said as she held her breath for what was to come next. Finn held his grip and his eyes dug daggers into Clarke’s. She could see the anger boiling in his eyes. He always grabbed her but never hit her and she feared that it was coming.

Murphy came around the corner and saw Finn pinning Clarke against the wall. 

“Hey man, get the fuck off of her!” Murphy said as he shoved Finn to the ground. 

Finn fell to the ground and staggered to get back up. 

“This isn’t fucking over, princess. You’ll be seeing me again,” Finn said as he shoved past Murphy and opened the front doors angrily. 

“Clarke, are you okay? I knew I didn’t that fuck wad,” Murphy asked with a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, Murph, I’m okay. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t show up.”

“How about you head upstairs and take the rest of the day off. I can take care of the gallery for the rest of the day and close up,” Murphy suggested. 

“That would be great. Thank you. I owe you one,” Clarke said as she gave Murphy a hug. 

“You owe me nothing, Griff. We take care of each other.”

\----

Clarke went upstairs to decompress and lay down for a bit. She was extremely thankful Murphy showed up because that could have ended so many different ways. Finn was always aggressive but never that aggressive and it scared her. She genuinely was scared. As much as the situation escalated, she was thankful to not have Finn around anymore, but his last words left Clarke unsettled.   
She laid down and pulled out her phone to see a text from Lexa. 

Lexa (12:36pm): Hey Clarke, I am done with classes today around 5 and was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner or something? I feel like we have a few things to talk about 

Clarke smiled at her phone as she replied. 

Clarke (12:47pm): Sounds great. But how about I cook us something at my place? I just want to stay in today.   
Lexa (12:50pm): Even better. See you soon 

Clarke put her phone down and dozed off. After the day she just had, the only person she wanted and needed was Lexa and Lexa always seemed to know when she needed her the most.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Clexa. They talk about their days and confront their feelings. Full fluff train ahead, choo choo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than expected to post. Sometime's life happens and we all know how that can go sometimes. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Lexa’s first day of classes went rather smoothly. She decided to only take classes on Monday’s and Wednesday’s so that she could keep up with managing the bar she worked at on the days she had off. Luckily, her boss understood her circumstance as he did over the past few years. Since she was a 4L, her classes mainly focused on getting the students ready to take their LSAT which made her nervous and at ease at the same time. Her favorite professor, Thelonious Jaha, was by far her favorite class. Lexa made sure she at least had one class with him every semester because of how well he teaches. 

Every semester, he would greet her, “Well, it is always a pleasure to see you again Miss Lexa Woods”, and Lexa would be eager to indulge in her studies. He owned his own law firm, which was top in the state, and Lexa only wished to be in his shoes one day. 

While her first day of classes were a great distraction to what happened the night before, her mind kept drifting off thinking of a certain blonde. How her hands guided over beautiful breasts, her lips attached to her neck, and body pulsating against Clarke’s. These thoughts created a buzz throughout her body. 

She simply couldn’t get the girl off of her mind, so she decided to text Clarke because one, she missed her, and two, they had some things to talk about. Lexa wondered if this would be a one-time thing or if Clarke wanted something to come out of this. Clarke did have a boyfriend after all. 

Lexa spent five minutes trying to find the perfect way to ask Clarke if she wanted to have dinner with her but after deleting a million cheesy texts, she finally settled on one. 

Lexa (12:36pm): Hey Clarke, I am done with classes today around 5 and was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner or something? I feel like we have a few things to talk about   
Lexa was nervous that Clarke wouldn’t respond because she was embarrassed or something. 

Clarke (12:47pm): Sounds great. But how about I cook us something at my place? I just want to stay in today. 

Lexa smiled at her phone once a reply came back. 

Lexa (12:50pm): Even better. See you soon 

\----

Clarke was sitting on her couch watching Netflix. She finally got out of bed around 4:30pm and decided that a shower was overdue after the day she just had. She had a bath before she laid down but could still feel Finn’s hands gripped around her arms. She was hoping that a scorching hot shower would do the trick. 

As she was scrolling through movie recommendations, she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to see a beautiful brunette holding Thai food takeout from her favorite restaurant.   
“I figured instead of cooking, we could just eat your favorite Thai food and drink some wine”, Lexa said nervously as she was playing with the hem of her shirt. 

“Well, I must say you do know a way to a women’s heart, buuuut, maybe this time we should skip the wine,” Clarke grinned as she moved out of the doorway to let Lexa in. She noticed the tip of Lexa’s ears grow red and a redness growing on her cheeks. 

Lexa walked into the apartment and set the food up on the dinner table while grabbing them something to drink. Clarke sat down and started organizing the food while Lexa headed to the kitchen to grab them some plates and something to drink. 

“What would you like to drink?”, Lexa asked from the kitchen while shuffling through the cabinets. 

“Water is fine, no –“

“No ice, please. Yes, I know”, Lexa replied sarcastically but in good manner. 

Clarke grinned to herself. “You must know me so well”. 

“More than you shall ever know,” Lexa said as she set the plates and handed Clarke her glass of water. 

Lexa expected to feel nervous when arriving at Clarke’s, but she never felt it. Instead, she actually felt comfortable. Clarke always had this presence about her that could never make Lexa nervous about anything and she loved that about her. 

“So”, Clarke started the conversation, “how was your first day of class?”

“I have a feeling it’s going to be a great semester”, Lexa said as she began loading her plate of Pad Thai, “all of my professors are great, and the course load isn’t too overbearing. How did the art opening go for that new artists you brought in today?”

“It went really great; she got a lot of exposure and actually sold a couple of her paintings. She’s a real protégé if you ask me”, Clarke said. 

“Well, that’s great news. I still remember that being you when Kane let you do an art exhibit at his gallery. How does it feel for the grasshopper to become the sensei?”, Lexa laughed as she handed the containers for Clarke to make her own plate. 

“That’s exactly how I felt. She was so happy when people started flooding through the door. It was like I could feel everything she was feeling, and it just felt nostalgic,” Clarke smiled. 

Clarke got really quiet all of the sudden as she played with her food. She only took a few bites and would go back to just playing with it. Lexa noticed and thought maybe Clarke was just nervous, but Clarke had this look on her face that couldn’t go unnoticed. 

“Clarke, you’ve barely touched your food. This is your favorite food,” Lexa said as she looked up into Clarke’s eyes. 

“I guess I just don’t feel that hungry”, Clarke sighed. 

“You’re always hungry. Tell me what’s going on… please”, Lexa pleaded. 

Clarke sat there for a long time just holding eye contact with Lexa. Lexa started to think that Clarke must regret what happened last night and all Lexa wanted to happen was for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. 

“Clarke, please talk to me. If it’s about what happened last night, we can talk about it, forget about it, pretend it never happened, or – “  
“Finn showed up at the gallery today”, Clarke interrupted. 

Lexa just sat back in her chair and waited for what Clarke had to say next. She sat there patiently not wanting to rush her. 

“He showed up and we had a fight. He kept asking me over and over and over again where I was last night because I completely forgot that I was supposed to spend the night at his house. He had blown up my phone and I never responded so he showed up at my gallery”, Clarke’s voice began to get a little shaky. 

Lexa stood up from her chair and reached for Clarke’s hand. Clarke asked no questions as she took Lexa’s hand while she led them to the couch. Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s lap while Lexa began massaging her scalp. 

“I thought we could get more comfortable,” Lexa whispered.

“Thank you, I really need this,” Clarke said as she snuggled into Lexa. 

“Okay, so what else happened at the gallery?”

“I just kept telling him that I was helping you get ready for classes and we fell asleep watching a movie. He kept saying I was lying, which Lexa, I do know I was. Anyway, he got like, really aggressive and was grabbing me really hard and pushing me against the wall. I was really scared and fucking angry at the same time which is never a good combination. He kept grabbing me harder and harder and I felt like he was going to actually hit me or something. So, when he had me against the wall, I looked into his eyes and told him that the reason I wasn’t at his house was because I was at yours… and that we weren’t sleeping… but that we… we were fucking…”. 

Lexa’s heart stopped in her chest. Her movements froze and her hand rested tensely on top of Clarke’s head. Lexa was filled with some fucking anger that Finn would dare himself to lay a hand on Clarke. How he could hurt someone so fragile and beautiful. 

“You’re telling me that he fucking hurt you?! I swear to fucking God if I ever see that fucker I will make sure myself that before he takes his last breath, he will be begging for me to take his fucking life,” Lexa yelled in anger and hurt. 

“Lex, I know. He never actually hit me which I am so thankful for. Luckily Murphy was there to stop him before anything else happened,” Clarke said now that her voice wasn’t shaky anymore.   
“Clarke, please for the love of God, tell me you aren’t seeing him anymore,” Lexa whispered in more of a question.

“No, no I’m not. He stormed off and told me it wouldn’t be the last time I would see him.”

“I hope he knows that he is a fucking dead man if he even thinks of coming around you.”

“Well, he would be really dumb to try anything with the group of friends that I have.”

“I’m just glad that you’re okay and not with him anymore”, Lexa said relieved. 

Clarke sat up from Lexa’s lap and looked into Lexa’s eyes. Clarke brushed a piece of Lexa’s hair that was falling from her ponytail behind her ear. Lexa gave a soft smile and grabbed Clarke’s hand to give a soft kiss on top of it. Lexa pulled back her hand, but Clarke just grabbed it again and held it. 

“Lexa, there is something else that I want to talk to you about,” Clarke said softly. 

“Of course, you can tell me anything.”

“Last night, I want- I need you to know that it wasn’t just fucking to me. Yeah, it was rough and sensual but… I just… God, I am terrible at this,” Clarke said as she began to laugh at herself.   
“How about I talk instead?” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded. 

“I have liked you for a really long time… like since we met our freshman year of college. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I look forward to every second I get to spend with you, and I miss you every second that I am not. You’re smart, outgoing, the most generous and giving woman, plus, your artwork is so breathtaking, and I am so happy to have been there every step of the way with you. I was so terrified of ruining this friendship and was scared it would never be the same after last night, but I can only feel hopeful when you look at me with your endearing eyes. When I finally kissed you, it felt like the missing puzzle piece I have been searching in the dark for. Like I can finally breathe again, and it feels fucking amazing. I just hope that you feel the same way because I can’t lose you Clarke. I refuse to let that happen.” 

Lexa felt like she said that all in one breath. Now, now she was nervous. She was nervous with how Clarke would react to what she just said. She looked into blue eyes and saw a smirk grow on the blonde’s face. 

“I look at you and see everything I could ever hope for. You push me to be my best, you are always there for me, and you have loved me unconditionally when no one else would. You’ve pulled me out of the darkest places and have brought me into places only filled with light. And Lex, you are that light. There is nothing in this world that could ever keep me from you. We belong with each other, whether that be friends or girlfriends, we belong with each other. Even though now, I am hoping for girlfriends,” Clarke chuckled as she said it. “So, my only question now is, Lex, will you please kiss me already?”

Lexa didn’t even hesitate. She leaned over to Clarke and kissed her so deeply and intimately that she felt the walls around her heart crumbling to the ground. As the walls fell down, loved poured in with one huge rush. 

Clarke opened her mouth inviting Lexa in and Lexa couldn’t deny such an invitation. She drank in the taste of Clarke’s tongue unto hers, and God, did it taste amazing. Clarke grazed her teeth on Lexa’s bottom lip which pulled a moan from the back of her throat. They pulled away for air as their breathing had grown heavy. 

“Can you stay tonight? I just really don’t want to be alone and you’re the only person on this planet I want to be with,” Clarke asked as she kissed Lexa’s plump lips.   
“I’ll do anything you want me to”, Lexa answered as she put her palm on Clarke’s cheek. 

Clarke led them to her bedroom and gave Lexa some clothes to sleep in. Clarke laid down while waiting for Lexa to change. She felt Lexa’s body dip into the bed as Lexa’s wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind. 

“So, you are making me be the little spoon?” Clarke said as a smile tugged on her lips.

“For future reference, I will always be the big spoon,” Lexa said as she placed a soft kiss on the back of Clarke’s neck. “Sweet dreams, Clarke.”

“And sweet dreams to you, Lex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my spring break this week so I will try to post a new chapter every other day or so. That is the goal I am shooting for, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tad bit of a filler chapter. Lexa talks to Octavia about her new relationship with Clarke. Clarke talks to her mom.

“Good morning, beautiful”, Clarke said as she planted soft kisses on the back on Lexa’s neck downward to her spine. 

Lexa stirred in her sleep and loved the feeling of being awoken with soft kisses and a smile plastered across her face. She would never consider herself a touchy person but with Clarke, she would let her touch her anywhere and anytime. She pushed her back into Clarke to get as much of Clarke as she could. 

“Good morning to you, too”, Lexa smiled as she turned herself around, so she was now facing Clarke. “Do you feel any better today?”

“Much. Your cuddles always seem to know how to make me feel better.”

“Ya know, I won an award for being the best cuddler a few years ago”, Lexa said through a giggle. 

“Oh, is that so?” Clarke asked as she quirked an eyebrow and smirk grew on her lips. 

“Yeah, totally. I got a plaque and everything.”

“You are SO full of shit, Lex”, Clarke said as she softly kissed Lexa on her plump lips. 

“Maybe just a little”, Lexa said as she used her finger and thumb to show a scale. 

Clarke loved the idea of waking up next to her best friend and kiss her as she wished her good morning. She felt like she could do this for the rest of her life, and she wanted to. There was nothing in this world she wanted more. 

“What are your plans for today?” Clarke asked. 

“Well, I have work tonight. I go in at 5 and close. Roan said he would help me close so that I’m not stuck there til 3am. What about you?”

“I have some paintings I need to work on, but I think Anya and Raven wanna go to The Ark tonight to see their favorite bartender,” Clarke said as she poked Lexa in the stomach. “You might know her actually. Brunette, long legs for days, kissable lips. Ring a bell?”

“Sounds quite familiar. I think you’re talking about Luna if I’m not mistaken”, Lexa said sarcastically. 

“That’s her name! God, I have been trying to figure it out ever since I laid eyes on her”. 

“Goooood one, Clarke. Good one,” Lexa laughed as she began to get out of bed. “Alright, I need to head back home. I am sure Octavia is wondering where I am because I wasn’t there yesterday.”  
Lexa grabbed her phone for the first time in hours and saw all of the texts and phones calls she’s missed from Octavia. 

Lexa showed her phone to Clarke so she could see all of the alerts. “See, told you.”

Clarke laughed as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Okay then, I will see you tonight?”

“Yes, you will”, Lexa said as she pecked a kiss on the tip of Clarke’s nose. “Alright, I really have to go, or I will literally stay here all day.” 

“See you soon, pretty.”

“Till we meet again.”

\----

“Octavia!! I’m home”, Lexa shouted throughout the apartment as she walked inside. 

Octavia came out of her room still in her pajamas as she plopped herself on the couch. Lexa grinned at the fact that Octavia was sitting where Lexa accidentally moaned into Clarke’s ear. 

“You weren’t here yesterday when I got home which is weird because you’re always home”, Octavia said suspiciously. 

“Ya know, there are other ways to tell me that I don’t have a life”, Lexa laughed as she walked into the kitchen to grab her some food. She grabbed a glass of water and set it on the counter while Octavia walked up to the bar. 

“Soooo, what were you up to yesterday?”

“Nothing really. Clarke and I had dinner at her place and I just crashed there”, Lexa said as she began smiling while putting cream on her bagel. 

“I KNOW that smile, Lex”, Octavia said as she got up and slapped the bagel out of her hand. “You better tell me right now what happened, or I will let you starve.”

“Let me? Oh, you’re so sweet to me.”

“Lex c’mon”. 

“Okay fine, I’ll tell you,” Lexa said as she let out a deep breath. “But PLEASE for the love of God leave the commentary to yourself until I’m done talking.”

“Okay, yes, fine, please continue.”

Lexa began explaining all of the events that happened between her and Clarke over the past few days. Octavia’s face would go from scrunched up, happy, and angry. Lots of things have happened in the span of 48 hours. Lexa trusted Octavia with everything so she felt comfortable giving all of the details despite the sexual ones. 

Lexa finished telling her everything and sat back to let Octavia soak in all of the information she just received. 

“Ok, ok, ok, so are you and Clarke dating?” Octavia asked. 

“I really don’t know, O. I drunkenly fucked her, we talked about it, she told me how she felt, I stayed the night with her, and now I’m here telling you all of this”, Lexa explained. 

“Okay fuck Finn and everything, but what’s bothering me is how she wanted to fuck after telling you about how her and Finn never did. I love Clarke and everything but that just seems odd to me,” Octavia said as she grabbed Lexa’s hand. “But then again, she proclaimed her love for you.”

“Yeah but I moaned in her ear, dude,” Lexa said as she dropped her head. “O, I have had feelings for Clarke since forever and now I have her in my hands and I don’t know what to do. What if she’s just doing all of this to get over Finn?”

“I’ve known Clarke for just as long as you and I don’t think she would do that. She did tell you that despite the sex, she has feelings for you, babe. It was an awkward time between her and Finn and I’m sure they were going to break up anyway. Despite Finn going after her like that, I’m glad that she finally let that dude go and I’ll kill him if he even thinks about coming around again. But like you said, she genuinely told you how she felt and that means something. And from what you told me; your feelings are mutual. Y’all just need to have a talk on where the relationship stands and go from there. That’s the only logical thing,” Octavia explained as she rubbed circles on Lexa’s back. 

“She did say that she was hoping that we could be girlfriends.”

“Well then I suppose you outta pop the question,” Octavia smiled. “Maybe talk first, that’s my advice”.

“You’re right, thank you, O. I love you so much”, Lexa said as she pulled Octavia into a hug. “I gotta go take a shower and get ready.”

“Sounds great, I’ll see you tonight. The gang asked if I wanted to come with them tonight. I also gotta get ready for class so don’t take too long in the bathroom.”

“Go ahead and hop in, I don’t have work for a couple hours and could go for a run”, Lexa said as she walking to her bedroom to change into some shorts and a t-shirt. 

Octavia perched up and planted a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “Thanks, babe, you’re the best!”

Lexa wiped her cheek off and said, “you’re gross, goodbye”, with a chuckle. 

\----

As Clarke sat on her stool, a blank canvas stood in front of her. Clarke had so many ideas and creations in her head that it was overwhelming. These past few days have been hectic and she couldn’t understand what any of it meant, she could only feel what any if it meant. As much as she wanted to convey here feelings with paint, she simply didn’t know where to start. Too many colors would be too much for how she was feeling. 

As she let out a soft sigh, she felt her phone buzzing in the back pocket of her ripped jeans. She grabbed it and let a soft smile gather on her lips as she answered. 

“Well, hello, mother. Long time, no see”, Clarke said as she put her dry paintbrush back on the easel. 

“Clarke, hey! I didn’t know if you would be working in your gallery today or not, so I decided to wing it”, Abby laughed through the speaker. 

“Murphy has been working the desk lately and he enjoys the extra pay. Plus, it gives me more time to work on some art and whatnot.”

“And how is that going, dear?”

Clarke let out a sigh that her mother could easily hear through the phone.

“Everything okay Clarke?” her mother asked in a worried tone. 

“Everything is great but not at the same time. I really don’t know how I feel right now, mom. Plus, I haven’t made anything new in the past few months. I try and try and I hate the outcome of every single painting I do. It’s either too much color or not enough color and I think it might be driving me insane. Financially, the gallery is fine but mentally, it’s not fine,” Clarke explained to her mother. Her voice seemed exhausted. 

“I remember when you were a little girl, you and your father would sit in his office and he would show you all of his charcoal works and let you use them. It inspired you to choose the career path you took, it inspired you to convey emotions onto paper, and it created the bond you and your father once had. Sometimes, we have to go back to our roots to get past the mental block. I know your father isn’t here anymore, but you guys were connected when you guys would use charcoal together. Maybe that is something that could help.”

“Mom, I seriously love you so much. Thank you”, Clarke said thankfully.

“Of course, I just wanted to check in and see how you are. I have been taking a lot of shifts at the hospital, but Marcus makes sure to massage my feet every night,” Abby laughs again. She must be in a good mood. Usually talks with her daughter did that. 

“Alright, mom. I’ll let you go then, I’m gonna work some more and see where it goes from there. Thanks for the talk and tell Marcus I said hello. Love you.”

“Love you, too, sweetie. Talk soon.”

Clarke hung up the phone and faced the canvas once more. She went up to her room and to her closet, on the top shelf was a box of things that were her fathers. She opened in and inside was a charcoal set that she and her father would use which was nearly 10 years ago. She blew the dust off the top and opened it. Tears filled her eyes and she let a single one fall down her cheek shortly wiping it away. She made her way back downstairs and took a look at the canvas once more. She grabbed a piece of charcoal and decided to let her heart guide her hand as the feeling took her over. She let charcoal cover the canvas in front of her as she let her feelings take over. 

She didn’t stop until her phone once again started buzzing in her back pocket. She saw that she had a few texts from Raven saying that they were on their way to come and pick her up. She also didn’t realize that it had been hours since she first struck the canvas with dark markings. She sent a quick text back saying she was going to hop in the shower really quick. She was a professional at getting ready with a short amount of time available. 

As she pocketed her phone once again, she looked at the canvas and couldn’t believe what was staring back at her. She saw a woman with thick, beautiful hair, full lips smiling, eyes that conveyed so much beauty, and a jawline that could cut metal. She saw Lexa. 

Clarke sat back on her stool and stared at the beauty in front of her. Although it doesn’t quite capture the full beauty that Lexa is, it was pretty damn close. Clarke smiled at her finished product and was quite surprised the detail she was able to capture in a few hours and how well she had memorized Lexa’s features down to the freckles on her nose she got in the summer. 

“I am so in love with you and I am so sorry it took me so long to realize that. You deserve everything this world has to offer, and I promise to give it to you”, Clarke whispered to the drawing in front of her. She stood up and decided she would pick everything up the day after. She went back upstairs to get ready after assuring the doors were locked downstairs. She was excited to see Lexa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to update more and was excited because spring break was under way. Work has been all hands on deck. I also hope that all of you are staying safe during this time. Don't forget that social distancing is very important!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback as this is my first fic I have ever written. I love ALL feedback. Thank you guys for taking the time to read :)


End file.
